Night Time Wanderings
by Flick-chan
Summary: Tyson decides to go on a night time wander........ (story 1 of 6)


Author's Notes: This is a yaoi lemon folks (yaoi meaning guy x guy, or in this case, feeling somewhat different to my usual self, Kai x Tyson). If you are uncomfortable with this sort of scenario, please don't read. I'll probably get banned for this, but the idea is one that's too good to waste.  
  
This is the first in a series of 5 stories (hereafter known as ' The Night Time Wandering Saga), in which our precious little Beybladers try to find out a bit about the adult world by self exploration, and giving in to temptation.  
  
Don't own Beyblade, never have, never will.  
  
For Diamond Dew. I don't know if you'll ever read this, but you have my support in all that you do.  


**********************

  
Night Time Wanderings  
  
By Flick-chan

**********************  
  
  
  
His claret eyes wandered toward the ajar bedroom door. Something was coming.  
  
Out in the thickly carpeted mansion hall, Tyson stripped his dirty white t- shirt over a sleep tousled head. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he knew there was no other way. Growing up was all about self-exploration; and this was his only outlet in an otherwise competition cramped world.  
  
"Besides…" Tyson whispered as he slipped in between the gap, his shadow splitting the slice of light through the centre. ".....I deserve to. I've put this off for far too long." His veins pumped with longing adrenaline; beads of silver sweat gathered above his brow. "I want him."

Licking his dry lips, Tyson fought to subside the aching stomach moan that threatened to destroy the entire evening. Lust and wanting replaced the guilt and fear in his heart, and he was surprised at how easily he was able to toss consequential thoughts away. 

"Almost there". His whisper inaudible, the dark horse crept along the floor with caution; if he was caught now, he'd never be able to look any of his team-mates in the eye again. "Maybe I…" 

Doubting words were stopped by the sight that lay in front of him. The soft cotton bedclothes rose and fell; a sign of gentle breathing by the sleeping body beneath them.  
  
"It's him." Tyson raised a quivering forefinger, and traced it down the middle of the quilt. "He's waiting for me."  
  
Gingerly sliding the cover from Kai's dormant figure, Tyson gazed upon the sleeping boy in wonder. How could it be that someone so hostile had such a beautifully sculpted torso? Life really wasn't fair.  
  
Disguarding the bedspread for the moment, Tyson ran his hands through Kai's hair, the urge to stroke it having finally become too much for him. It was fine; he decided. Fine enough to cut, shape and style it into any way possible. Not for the first time that night, Tyson was confused. With a body, skin and hair as perfect as those that he owned, why was Kai not a model? Why did he waste his time Beyblading?  
  
Shuddering, not only from cold, he laid his head down next to Kai's, and pulled his body in closer for warmth. He felt rather faint as a rush of blood ran to his groin, and tried to shrug it off. The attempt failed miraculously, and he gasped in horror as his own erection ground against Kai's. This wasn't supposed to happen....not for a while anyway.  
  
He tried to back away, but his body wouldn't let him. His groin twisted jerkingly, and, to keep the contact, Tyson pressed his lips against Kai's soft forehead, resisting the temptation to kiss further down his frame. He blushed at the connection, and his fingers clawed themselves deep into the elder boys' side, seeking more of the sensation.  
  
He was surprised when he felt the hands of his victim wrap around his waist, pulling him into a constricted embrace. Letting his lips fall from the forehead of the bluenette, Tyson flipped his body over, pinning his torso on top of Kai's bare stomach. Hard to believe that someone could sleep through an assault like this; he mused, sinking his front teeth into Kai's left nipple. How tired could one be after a day of blading?  
  
Greed consuming his emotions, Tyson fingers drew dainty lines across the waistband of Kai's boxer shorts. Just a little peek; after all, he was going to be doing much more than that....  
  
He swallowed, and tugged at the elastic.  
  
"I don't think so." A pair of hands caught Tyson's fumbling fingers, and snatched them away.  
  
"Kai…" Tyson was startled. "You're...you're awake?"  
  
The elder boy gave a snort. "I have been since you came in here." Having caught his team-mate unawares, Kai grunted, and rolled over; now Tyson was the one locked beneath his gaze. "Were you stupid enough to think I could sleep through all the noise you were making? Don't take me for a fool, Tyson."  
  
Panting, the young Beyblader glanced into the fiery pools that beheld him. "I just...just…" Tyson faltered. There was no answer that he could give that wouldn't sound pathetic. "...thought you were out of it," he finished lamely.  
  
"And you'd have taken me? Without my knowledge of it?" Kai's strong arms held Tyson's floundering wrists captive to the mattress. "Conniving little bastard." He bent forward, and his prisoner could feel the hot breath of his holder prickling the hairs on his neck.  
  
"I wouldn't have…"  
  
"Liar." Kai lunged, crushing his wanton lips against those that he was pinning down. Protruding his tongue against the cherry slithers, his forced Tyson's mouth open, revealing a new canvass for him to paint. He nibbled his top teeth on the sensitive sides of his partner's lips, savouring every taste. When he finally pulled away, he was breathing heavily; but, there was still a decisive smirk about his face.  
  
"Alright." Tyson blurted his words, eager for more. "I was going to take you; you were right."  
  
"I know." Positioning his teeth at the nape of Tyson's neck, Kai sucked his way down the fragile frame, pausing as he reached the puckered peak of the young boys' erect nipple. "Get ready."  
  
"Kai...Kai, please," Tyson spluttered, feeling his team-mate dig his vicious fangs into the soft, purple flesh. "I don't..…"  
  
"Don't what?" Blood was licked away from the stained torso. "Don't want to be taken like this? You don't have the right to choose, Tyson. You were going to deny me my own privileges; it's my turn to do the same to you."  
  
Whimpering, Tyson hung his head. As the wet tongue lapped along his muscles, he stopped struggling: the force that held his arms down was too strong to contend with. Never before had he felt so confused. 

Emotions of dirt and exhilaration swept over him at the same time. "Stop!" he cried, blinking profusely to stop tears from sliding down his face.  
  
"This is what you wanted," Kai lifted his lips from the skin, but kept contact, "or you wouldn't have come to see me in the first place." Seeing the tortured look on Tyson's face, he stretched up to the younger boys' ear, and delicately whispered, "Our choices show who we are, Tyson. You made the wrong choice, in coming in here completely unaware of what I am capable of. You judged me at face value; and assumed that you were better than me. And look where it's got you; pinned underneath me like some pathetic little crack whore."  
  
Kai reached down to taste his toy once more. "I'm glad you've stopped moving; I didn't want to have to get the chains out."  
  
"Chains?" Tyson fought to contain the seething pull the was infecting the lower half of his body. It was becoming painfully swollen; and it seemed that it was only going to get worse.  
  
"Yes Tyson, chains." Kai spread-eagled his partners' legs, and knelt between them, thus freeing Tyson's arms from his warrior grip. "Make no mistake," he said, grimly, "I will use them if I have to."  
  
His crimson pools beheld such a fierce flame, that Tyson did the only thing possible.  
  
He believed him.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"To think you have such a beautiful body.…" Kai gazed upon the gentle curves of Tyson's thighs, ".....and you're mine to do with what I will. For the next hour or so, anyway," he added, noticing the prosecuted horror in Tyson's eyes. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
Gasping, Tyson dug his weakened fingernails into the mattress as far as their length would allow. His breath came in short, hoarse sounds; Kai had crossed a line, into an area of pleasure that he wasn't accustomed to. He sensed his knees being hoisted over Kai's shoulders, as the dashing bluenette wriggled up the mattress. "What're you…"  
  
Sucking in with a slaving hitch, Tyson never got the chance to ask his question; his eyes were too busy watching the soft lips that were sliding up his inner thigh. His head went into a daze; a happy swirl that he seemed to be caught in, unable to escape from.  
  
"Like that?"  
  
The soft purr drifted to his ears, but Tyson was preoccupied enough with trying to control his body spasms. He mewled as the moist skin neared his crotch, and arched his back to receive the offered affection.  
  
Kai reached down, placed a ginger kiss on the bulging material, smirked, and continued his assault on the thighs.  
  
Feeling unquestionably hot, Tyson screamed "Bastard!" and went back to grasping the mattress. His body needed oxygen; and soon. Whatever Kai was doing, it was having one hell of a strange effect on his genes.  
  
Kai vanquished his kisses, and scowled. "Just for that, you don't get anymore foreplay." He forced Tyson's shorts down, and threw them to the floor, along with his own. "You played with fire; it's time to get burned."  
  
Eyes floundering, Tyson's rigorous panting speeded as he felt a slick finger slide inside his entrance, stretching his over-taught skin. "Relax." Kai's words did absolutely nothing to calm him; if anything, they made him worse. He spluttered, overcome by the mixture of pain, disgust, and hypnotic pleasure that plagued him upon feeling the second digit stroke his fire-wreathen skin.  
  
"Please.…" he hissed softly, amidst the panic driven coughing fits. "...please don't.…"  
  
"It's a bit late for that," Kai teased, reaching under the bed. "Don't you think?" Out came a small, red tainted tube.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"I think it's - " An abrupt groan; the third and last free finger had entered his body. Tyson could feel his defences faltering; he wanted this, and Kai was much too strong..."lubricant…" he spat.  
  
"Glad to know you're not as clueless as you look; but then," Kai snickered, "looks can be deceiving, can't they?"  
  
"Yes." There came a small whisper from the side of Tyson's mouth. "Yes. They can."  
  
Without warning, a smiling Kai thrust into his victim. Tyson cried out, but was silenced by a cruel hand. Forced to endure the arduous pounding for unknown hours, the young boy was glad when Kai pulled out of him, panting.  
  
"You didn't....you didn't…" the bluenette gave a disapproaching throat clear, "...you didn't come..…"  
  
Taking the opportunity to jump up, Tyson leapt off the bed, despite his obvious lack of energy. "No," he shook his head, "I didn't. Maybe I'll have better luck next time."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kai snarled, letting the boy go free.  
  
"I will return, Kai," Tyson smiled. "But not in a way that you'll favour. Watch your back." Streaking down the hallway, Tyson locked himself in; Kai couldn't be allowed to intrude. The one thing that he'd lusted after for months....and he was going to have to be the one that administered the torture.

  
  
Watch your back? What the hell was blue boy talking about? Kai sank down onto the sweat soaked sheets, lost in thought. He'd been dreaming of this night for months, and it'd finally come; just not in the way he'd intended. But, he'd finally slept with Tyson - and been the dominant one to boot. So why did he feel as though he'd been tricked?  
  


In his small, off the kitchen bedroom, Rei Kon twiddled his index finger around a preoccupied thumb. He'd heard them - the screams, the pants, the groans, everything - and he wanted it. Judging from the fact that they were all living in the same house, he'd assumed they'd get together eventually; but not this soon.  
  
Settling down to sleep, he grinned. His time was coming, and, the sooner, the better.  
  
  
  


Owari.  



End file.
